In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace
by Machina Ex Deus
Summary: Usagi is given a different power than that of the Sailor Senshi. She begins the life of an Assassin, and must search for her princess in the shadows of moonlight. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Right, it's your friendly neighborhood Machina here, bringing you an interesting little something I thought up with. It actually all started with the title. I somehow heard the phrase "In Nomine Luna", and immediately began scheming up this idea. It's a pretty odd concept, I guess, but I hope I can pull it off. I think I set up enough ploty goodness that I can work with. Still, I'm gonna try and make this more than a one shot.

Oh, and I don't own the intellectual property of Sailor Moon, or Assassin's Creed. I can still keep my DVDs and video games, though. Right? Please?

* * *

_**In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace**_

Chapter 1: A Moon Shadow is born?

* * *

A green haired woman carrying a staff, and wearing a dark green sailor suit stood by the misty Gate of Time, and pondered. Had she done the right thing? Even if it was Neo-Queen Serenity's will, it was a strange way to change the timeline. No one remembered those particular guardians, and their role in the old kingdom was antiquated at best. The fact that they would be resurrected by her will should have been enough. But as Pluto saw the ways Fate spun its course, she almost felt sorry for the once and future royalty. In a way, the old timeline was a blessing compared to what Fate decreed her trials were becoming. But as she continued to watch the threads of time weaving together, she dared to hope, just a little bit.

_Perhaps the risks may be worth the reward?_

_

* * *

_

Tsukino Usagi was asleep when the window opened and closed without notice. A shadow hovered over her, as if contemplating some grave decision. Luna's brow was furrowed in concentration as she mulled over what she had just seen and heard.

She had been confronted by someone who looked very much like her queen and vehemently denied being any such thing, and was given a special relic from the Millenium that by all records, never existed. And, to make things stranger and more frustrating, her soon-to-be charge's mission was spelled out to her by the one person who had no right to even be in the same room as her princess!

Luna tried to calm herself to no avail. After what that certain Senshi had done, she was surprised she even cared enough about mere mortal matters to leave her precious post. But there were more important matters to attend to. Such as this girl, this Tsukino Usagi. As much as it pained her to admit, that Senshi's remarks confirmed Luna's initial suspicions. She would be a suitable candidate, and now that she carried the relic, the Usagi would have the means and equipment to fight for the princess. Luna only hoped that she was not too late in finding a suitable successor.

* * *

Usagi woke to one of the oddest sights she's ever seen. A cat was talking; muttering, in fact. Well, this will be easy to write off as an odd dream. As she shifted to get a more comfortable spot on her bed, the cat looked up at her.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Usagi stared at the odd little cat, which was looking more and more familiar with her cute little… bald spot? Wait, this is the cat she saved from those kids this morning. Well, Usagi could deal with this. Sleeping was one of her favorite things, after shopping and milkshakes, so dreams of weird cats she could handle.

"No, I'm not. You're talking. Cats don't talk."

The cat looked annoyed. "Just because I look like a cat doesn't mean I can't talk. Honestly, people today have no respect for anything different from their own little worldview… But no matter. Usagi, I need your help."

Usagi pinched herself. It hurt. She pinched herself again. It hurt again.

"So… this isn't a dream?"

The cat seemed to sigh. "No."

"Oh. My. God. A cat is talking to me and I'm not dreaming and you're still talking to me and I pinched myself and you didn't go away like the rest of my dreams and… and… oh my god, a talking cat!"

The cat sighed again. "Usagi, this is important. Now, I want to tell you a story about a kingdom long forgotten…"

* * *

Usagi thought that with her apparently magical transformation, she would become a superhero of love and justice. However, the silver ornate bracelet that was given to her changed her a little differently than she expected. Her clothing vanished in a blaze of white and red ribbons to reveal a short, knee length coat of white and red. It covered what felt like metal armor hidden within the folds, and the bracelet had been replaced with an ornate bracer of silver with a highly wrought crescent moon on the back, and a wicked retractable blade on the underside. Over her chest was a leather vest covered in pouches, knife sheathes, and a rather ornate symbol of an A, with an upturned crescent moon in the open center of the emblem. Finally, she noticed her trademark odango ponytails were covered under a soft white hood.

The cat, Luna, gave an almost apologetic smirk. "I could not give you the power of the Guardian Senshi, as that was only the right of the Queen, but there were… lesser known guardians of the realm."

She seemed to straighten up at that, and in a solemn voice intoned, "I hereby invoke my Right of Recruitment and invite you to join the Order of Selene's Shadow. Do you accept?"

The words out of Usagi's mouth held none of her bubbling mirth, nor did Usagi know she was uttering them. It was a far more calm voice that responded, "Aye, I humbly accept this invitation into the Order. By the Creed of Selene, I swear to uphold justice and triumph over evil. In nomine Luna."

* * *

There was no flashy entrance. There was no fanfare, or trumpets. There was no announcement of the girl's presence as she stood in front the jewelry store, unnoticed by the demonic forces at work here. Simple white and red robes replaced frilly skirts and revealing sailor suits. There was no tiara, only a magical blade, hidden within the sleeve of her robe. The ancient symbol of her order on her belt was her only distinctive marking, a sigil unheralded since millennia long past. As she moved, ancient training overrode innate klutziness, and stealth overcame a need for recognition. After all, she did her best work in secret.

_**Always Be Discreet.**_

The jewelry store appeared closed for the night, though the door was locked, that was not her only means of entry. The window on the second story would work well enough. Slipping into an alleyway, gloved fingers found purchase in the brick wall of a neighboring building. Climbing to the roof was a simple matter, and leaping onto the window sill was as effortless as it was silent.

As she looked down to survey the store, she saw a girl, Naru she believed was her name, being choked by an older woman. Usagi thought that the woman was this Naru's mother. Her true target had not shown itself yet; and as unfortunate as it was, she could not do anything to defend Naru without compromising herself.

_**Stay Your Blade From the Flesh of the Innocent.**_

As Naru slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness, her mother began to change. Her hair all but dissipated, leaving only a wisp on her gnarled brown head. Her skinned mutated and darkened to a fine leather. All assumptions that she was a human fled in the face of this decrepit form. It was almost a relief to see her target was not Naru's actual mother.

As far as she could tell, the beast was impersonating the store owner, the vile youma had infused dark energy into every necklace and ring in the store, ready to drain the life force of any who touched them. The stench of evil was overpowering, making it hard to even breathe in that miasma of negative energy. Dropping from her perch and sliding behind a jewelry case, she saw that Naru had long since passed out, drained of her own energy, but otherwise unharmed. _Pick on her friends, will they? Well, this time, the war will be fought on our terms._

Luna had briefed her as well as she possibly could. The Lunarian Princess had been tracked to this area, this… Tokyo… and should be of a similar relative age to her. Her mission was to find the Princess, and to defend the area from youma incursion. Following the precepts of her order, the most holy Creed of Selene's Shadow, she would obey. Youma disrupt the peace of all things, and must be eliminated. The princess is in grave peril from the youma and whoever is behind them, and must be found and protected. Serena would not fail her duty. She would find her lady Serenity.

_**And Above All, Never Suffer the Endangerment of the Heirs of Selene.**_

She skulked to her target, taking great pains not to disturb the sleeping victims of the youma's trickery. Her heart began to pound harder as she moved closer to her prey, never taking her eyes off of the youma who hurt her friends and whose existence threatened her princess. As she extended the hidden blade on her wrist, a relic of purification of her order, the sound of scraping metal drew the youma's attention.

As the foul beast turned, the young assassin lunged at her quarry with a practiced leap, piercing the youma through the neck and sending glowing tendrils of energy throughout her gnarled body. The demon burned at the touch of her holy blade, and leaving behind a pile of dust.

And when it was all said and done, the room fell deathly quiet but for the faint, even breathing of sleeping women, and the echoes of her now unguarded footfalls. Kneeling before the Youma's remains, Serena uttered the traditional, ancient prayer for her fallen foe.

"In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace."

* * *

Upon the same windowsill the young woman had entered, a Tuxedo Kamen stood overlooking the young woman who had just destroyed that youma with a single well placed thrust. Her pale white robes covered hints of burnished silver armor, and her frame was thin, and shapely. Her hood obscured her face, but he swore that he should know her. To his eyes, she seemed like a wraith, ready to disappear among the shadows.

As she turned to face the window, Tuxedo Kamen pulled out a rose, bereft of thorns, and tossed it gently to her. Her hands seemed to grab the rose before she was conscious of the movement. "Honor for your enemies is a trait long thought dead. Might I know the name of one such worthy individual?"

As she looked up at him, her blue eyes seemed to glow, piercing him to his core from beneath her hood. She nimbly leapt to the windowsill next to him, and then from their shared platform to the neighboring rooftop. "Perhaps if you can keep up, I may deign to tell you," she stated with a smirk on her lips.

With that, they were off, leaping from roof to roof in a flirtatious game of cat and mouse. As soon as Tuxedo Kamen could reach her vantage point, she would leap, as if dancing on the breeze, and the race began anew.

Soon enough, Tuxedo Kamen faced the back of his mysterious other on a single skyscraper, with no immediate way of escape. She turned to face him; her smile looked almost pleased that he could keep pace. As soon as he caught his breath, he presented an elegant bow.

"Might I now have the honor of your name, my lady?"

Her lips quirked into a smile, and replied, "Ah… I believe Serena will do for now. Might I enquire a similar favor from you?"

"Ah, please Excuse my manners. I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Well, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I thank you for escorting me this far, but I can find the rest of the way home myself. I shall bid you good night, and retire."

And with that, Serena promptly walked to the edge of the building, and threw herself off into a dive. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to the edge to search for her, but she was already gone.

_Serena, eh?_

* * *

On the other side of the world, a young woman stood on a rooftop, overlooking the expanse of the city of London.

"Minako, I've just talked to Luna. She's found us an ally in Tokyo, and believes that we can find the princess there."

"Good. It's been too long since I've been home. You said an ally? Did Luna find one of the other senshi?"

"No. She only said that she found a shadow in the moonlight. What did she mean by that?"

"So, she wants to bring that back… Well, with an ally things will be easier than our last few battles, even if we have to deal with…" she spat the last word out, "Assassins."

* * *

Yes, I'm bringing Minako in a little earlier than Canon. It's just that if Usagi's not bringing the Senshi together, then I've gotta have someone do it, right? Besides, I like Minako. Not as much as Makoto, but I like Minako. I've got some fun stuff planned for her, so stay tuned.

But I think a reader or two confused about some things. Yes, I said both the names Usagi and Serena. Yes, there is a reason. Yes, it's a bracelet, not a brooch. There's a reason for that, too. Yes, Luna is an Assassin. I always thought she should be a bit more awesome than she's portrayed, if Queen Serenity entrusted her with her only daughter. She seemed like a glorified nursemaid in the show.

Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me better, and I like being a better butter, I mean a better writer.

So, Author's Question: So… how do you think the Senshi will react to an Assassin trying to find and protect their princess, when it was traditionally their duty? Tell me whatcha think and I'll whip up something nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this might be a rather explanatory chapter, so hopefully people can tell me if I'm boring them with exposition. Though there's some stuff I have to get out of the way before I start doing more interesting things.

And to those who didn't bother to translate Latin:

"In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace" = In the Name of the Moon, Rest in Peace

* * *

**In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace**

**Chapter 2: Of Cats and Women

* * *

**

As Serena leapt from rooftop to rooftop, pushing her new muscles as far as she could, she felt ecstatic. After all, she was a woman again! No longer would she have to stick to using the name of her charge, finally, she could use her own. It had been too long since anyone called her Serena. And her balance was back! Oh, how good was that. Dealing with a new body every time Luna had a job for her was hard enough, but getting used to a new body for every fight was even harder.

But this girl, this Usagi, seemed to be perfect for her. Serena vaguely remembered her own body, but Serena's felt almost familiar to her, as if they had been together before. Serena stumbled her landing on a strip mall rooftop-

And Usagi woke up. she was lying on a roof. Her hair was strewn about, and her body felt like she'd ran a marathon and then had a gymnastics competition. Her muscles were on fire, and screaming at her never to do whatever she did to herself again. _Oh my god, what's going on? I was in my room, and then there was this cat. It was talking. And it told me about a kingdom on the moon, and I said some stuff… and changed into… what happened to me?_

Then she remembered. She remembered the store, she remembered Naru's mother turning into some demon thing, and then she… she killed it. Memories hit her in waves of what she had done, remembering a presence not her own controlling her, leading her to fight, leading her to destroy. She looked down and saw her robes, the clothing she received when she spoke those words, and wore that bracelet. She sat up, and stared at the bracelet turned bracer. On the underside was a mechanism of a retractable blade. She flexed her hand, and the blade slid out of its metal sheath, gleaming faintly, no blood remaining from her… strike… against the youma earlier that night.

She had already run enough, but if she stayed down now, she'd be laying there until her body stopped aching. With a weary sigh, Usagi stood back up, and thought about how she would get back home.

* * *

Usagi finally found her way off the rooftop, thank god for fire escapes, and back to her house. She had been over by the Crown Arcade when she "woke up", and it wasn't too terribly far from her house. The walk back reinforced the promise of the next day's sore legs and aching arms. She could scarcely believe that someone, or something, had taken over her body and did all those things without her knowing about it. But when she got back home, a new problem presented itself. _How do I get in without letting my parents see me like this?_

The answer came in the form of insanity. Namely, there was a voice in her head. _Why not use the tree?_

Usagi nearly screamed right then and there. She kept silent only through an overwhelming fear of what her parents would say if she was found out at night, dressed like she was. She looked over at the tree. The branches were thick, and spaced closely enough to present a viable path…

_Wait. I'm no gymnast. How in the world am I going to get from the tree to the window?_

The voice kept on with its insanity, and gave the most simple of answers. _Jump._

_But I just said I can't!_

_Yes, you can._

_How?_

_Let me show you._

Then, Usagi was standing in her room. She had just ran up the tree, grabbed one of the branches, and walked along it to the edge of the tree. Using it as a springboard, she had just jumped through the window, landing noiselessly on her bed. As the memories came back to her of what she just did, she rounded and almost shrieked at her "new cat".

"What is going on and what did you do to me?"

Luna, for her part, was a little surprised. It usually took Serena more time to adjust to a new body. Doing what she just did so soon means she's had a similar figure sometime past, or perhaps this girl just had some good synchronicity with her long time friend.

"Alright. The bracelet you wore, well, blade and bracer for the moment, is called the Animus. It houses the combined knowledge of some of the greatest members of the Order of Selene's Shadow, and it carries a spirit within that trains you in our ways. It used to be that we gave our most promising candidate of each generation of recruits the bracelet, and gave them the title Avatar. They would get the most dangerous of missions, the deepest covert operations, and the most vital work of the kingdom.

"But how is that going to help me? I'm not trained by your Order!"

"I said you would be a guardian of the princess, and I meant it. The Animus has a special ability called the Bleeding effect. Simply put, all of the people who wore that bracelet were the best of their age, in one way or another. As you wear that bracelet, their skills and techniques will be passed on to you. This was the oldest tradition of the Order, keeping our abilities and techniques secret while still able to be taught to the next generation if we were ever destroyed. Now, it is our only way to teach."

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "But can't you teach me? Why do you need this Animus thingy?"

Luna gave an exasperated sigh. "Mostly because I'm a cat right now. I can't become human unless we find the princess. I don't know the details of it, but only the princess can return me to a human form. And while I could tell you what to do, it'd be a lot easier if I could show you how things are done. The Animus can do that for me."

"Alright, I've had enough craziness for one night. I'm going to bed, and when I wake up, things will be normal."

And with that, Usagi flopped onto her bed, and fell sound asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_The kingdom was dying around them. Their greatest failure. The Order had become complacent, believing that the old youma had died when Metallia was first sealed almost a millennium ago. They had been wrong. Their information had been flawed. And they had become weak. Serena had been awakened. She now stood as Entelecia, twenty-fourth Avatar of the Order of Selene's Shadow. She flexed her hidden blade, created by Selene herself to aid in their secret war of shadow against shadow. The youma had broken through the walls, and the gates of the Silver Palace were their last hope. They could not hold for long enough. Their allies had fallen one by one, and their planets were razed. At this point, their last recourse would be to awaken Sailor Saturn to end it all. The eight once proud kingdoms of the Silver Alliance were broken, and it could all be traced to the Order._

_They had sworn to work in the dark to serve the light. They were spies. They were informants. They were assassins if all other means were exhausted. But above all, they were hunters. Their duty was to hunt the youma. Their duty was to defend the Heirs of Selene. They had failed on both counts._

_And now, as they waited for the youma to reach them, Entelecia prayed. The youma had passed the inner walls and were traveling the main road to the palace gates. The entire Order, what was left from the heavy losses on Mars, was out in full force, save for the queen's spymaster and personal advisor. They waited on rooftops and in alleyways, behind closed doors. The youma walked on, for they were simple, mindless killing machines. There were no leaders amongst them, and the dark generals the few sentient youma spoke of were waiting for the horde to sweep in before claiming the final prize._

_Serena and Entelecia rose as one, moving together with the familiarity only the Animus could provide, and turned to the six young recruits they had been assigned to lead. Entelecia was better as speaking to inspire. She always had been. So Serena sat back and felt her mouth form words not her own. "Remember, this is our final stand. Our purpose is to slow the tide of the enemy, that Queen Serenity may find some way to defeat these vermin before our kingdom is lost. But above all, this is our atonement. We failed our queen by neglecting our duty, and believing the youma would never rise again. We will fight for our atonement. By the Creed, We swore to uphold justice and triumph over evil. That is what we shall do. In Nomine Luna."_

_The recruits took a look of grim determination. They were signing their own death sentences here. Everyone knew that. The gates would not open for them unless every youma was destroyed. And the enemy before them outnumbered them almost fifty to one. There would be no songs written of their bravery, for even if they won, they stayed in the dark. There would be no one to mark their graves, for they had given up their family to guard their queen. There would be no one to mourn them, for they had no one but the Order. But they had their duty, and their honor, and both demanded they fight._

_And so the Order of Selene's Shadow leaped from the dark, for their first and final stand in the light._

Luna watched as Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. Dreams were supposed to be peaceful, in remembrance of better, fonder times, but even that seemed denied to the girl chosen to fight the Negaverse. She sat helplessly as tears streamed down her face, and small whimpers escaped her. Luna padded closer, wondering just how terrible this battle was that one night of it could already plague her charge's dreams.

"Serenity… failed you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Luna froze at the name. How did she know that?

An arm thrown out of her covers revealed that she hadn't taken the bracelet off. This wasn't Usagi's dream. This was Serena's. It was said that the Animus could show the past through dreams. If only the two of them didn't have to see that particular piece of their ancient history. Usagi curled into her sheets, still muttering apologies to a lady she never met before.

Luna could only watch over her new ward, praying to Selene to send her sweeter dreams and wiping the tears away as best she could.

* * *

"Jadeite, Come forth."

A blond figure steps out of the shadows and into the view of the mighty Beryl, Queen of Darkness. His plain grey uniform contrasting his blue eyes and golden hair, he kneels and reports.

"Your Majesty, one of my youma has been… eliminated."

"I hope you know the reason for this, Jadeite? There should be no one on Earth at this time with the kind of power needed to destroy one of my servants."

Jadeite raised his head, and suggested, "I will look into it. Perhaps my Queen would like to hear my plan concerning this new threat?"

Beryl raised a single imperious eyebrow. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"My Queen, the youma that was sent to that area, the city Tokyo, was as incompetent as they come. I was considering replacing it at the end of the week, but our foe has pushed my plans ahead slightly. My new youma will be more than adequate for the task at hand, and ready for real battle, should it come to that."

An imperceptible smile appeared. "Very well, Jadeite. Pray this new servant fares better than the last."

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

Usagi woke up, and things weren't normal. School the next morning was a grim reminder of what happened last night, as far as Usagi was concerned. Her body ached all over, from straining muscles she had forgotten about to using muscles she didn't know she had. She couldn't remember the dream she had last night, but it was bad and she tossed and turned for half the night over it. And to top it all off, she woke up late, because her mother still believed that when Usagi said "Five more minutes" it meant that she'd actually get up five minutes later. _This is hell. Hell is your everything hurts, and you still have to run to school because you slept in. And it's all because that other me wanted to flirt with that… really hunky… tuxedo guy. Tuxedo Mask? Yeah. Tuxedo Mask._

_Mmm, Tuxedo Mask…_

Someone saw fit to break Usagi's reverie with her high spirits just then. "Good morning, Usagi!"

A bleary eyed girl turned to see Naru's smiling face, last night's attack completely forgotten. "Hey Usagi, you'll never guess what happened last night! Somebody broke into the jewelry store!"

Well… almost forgotten.

Usagi's mind raced for a reason to run very far away at that particular moment. Was she seen? Did they know it was her? What actually happened was that she asked, "What happened, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, it was fine. Sure was weird though. We know they got in, the window was wide open, but they didn't take anything."

Usagi was far too relieved to hear the rest of what her friend was saying. She wasn't caught. Being a… well, what was she? A monster hunter? Well, it wasn't exactly her fighting, but then again it was. No, don't think about that. We'll deal with that later. A superhero? Remembering her struggle to climb down the fire escape, and the soreness she was dealing with that morning was a sure sign otherwise.

"Isn't that interesting, Usagi?"

Oh. Naru was talking to her. "Naru, I was up really late last night, I didn't sleep well, and I'm tired so I'm going to just… fall asleep… now…"

And with a yawn, she was out like a light.

* * *

A blonde teenage bombshell known as Minako Aino walked out of the airport gate, bag in tow and a white cat on her shoulder. Looking the very picture of a woman with purpose, she flicked out a pair of sunglasses, not for any real need for them; they just made her look good. She spoke quietly with Artemis as she waited for her luggage.

"So, Luna really believes that the princess is here in Tokyo?"

"Well, she seemed to be excited about something, and as far as I've seen, anything that gets her excited enough to want to talk to me in person means she's got a lead on the princess."

Minako grimaced at that. "Weren't you two… together or something?"

If a cat could look dumbfounded, then Artemis was showing it now. "Uh… well… you see… I mean… it's not like we were, uh…"

"Oh my gosh, you were! So, nervous about seeing your old girlfriend?"

"She and I! I mean… we…" Apparently, cats can sigh, because he let out a long one at that. "It's a long story…"

* * *

So, How do you like it so far? I'm trying to stay within the realm of the canonly realistic, at least as far as Sailor Moon goes, with Assassin's Creed painting the story in a nice sepia tone rather than the bright colors of the original story. I'm fairly certain Desmond Miles won't show in this, but I'll probably make references to Ezio and Altair.

Again, I had to modify stuff to work with the story, namely the Animus itself. If Usagi jumped into the machine and lived her genetic memories, this entire season would be for nothing. Think about it. She goes back, and they call her "Your highness Lady Serenity". Season done, princess found. As far as I could tell, that would be boring. Really, the Animus of this story is here for the bleeding effect.

So, you know how you want to write the chapter you're on, but you can't help but think of all the really interesting and heart wrenching scenes that are to come? Well, it turns out that this was what was keeping me from finishing this chapter earlier. Sorries.

And holy crap, I had reviewers! *excited bouncing* Ahem. Excuse me. Now, seriously, I love it when people review. I didn't think I'd be writing for anyone but my own personal enjoyment, but you guys liking it just makes me want to keep this going. So thank you to all my reviewers, especially **Some Random Tosser**, who I had a very good conversation with. You helped me work through some difficult plot points, and threw me a few ideas that are definitely going happen.

On a serious note, I'm thinking I probably should have a betareader. If anyone knows one, or better yet, would volunteer for the task, hit me up with a PM, and we'll talk shop and stuff.

And with that, the 2nd chapter is out, so yell about it from Rooftops, Review your hearts out, let your creative criticism eplode! I can't wait to hear from all or any of you!


	3. Chapter 3

Great Vampire Buddha, this section was kicking my butt in more ways than one. Mamoru is a jerk, plain and simple. I love the guy, he's awesome, but he's kind of a jerk. Hopefully, he's a still a relatable jerk. And we've got something akin to a battle scene, and that's hard. I probably failed, so yell at me about that, so I can do better next time. I actually hadn't sent the last bit of the chapter to my new betareader, so I'll be editing the errors out of it as soon as he gets back to me. Or you can play "spot the mistakes" for me and tell me all about how bad I am in a review!

But thank goodness for small miracles, which come in the form of my new betareader, **Raug'moss**! Seriously, you're the reason I even got this thing out even a month after the last chapter. That's how bad my writer's block was.

And now for a shout out to **TheOmegaMan**, and his awesome series, **The Dimensional Paths**! It's a multi-universe mega-crossover series that is sitting pretty at 4 fairly long chapters so far, with many more on the way. I've just been asked to betaread the story, and if that isn't enough to get you to go read it, then know that it is an amazing premise with spot-on characterization. It's a bit dark, in a "this is how life goes" kind of way, but it's a good read. Go check it out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim the rights to anything except my writer's block. It's a small cube that sits on my desk and heckles me when I could be getting the next chapter out.

* * *

**In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace**

**Chapter 3: Perils Past and Present**

* * *

Sore and irritable, Usagi firmly believed school and detention could not end quickly enough. She had a test in math that day, and had been so tired that she did even worse than usual. At least she normally answered all the questions. If her mother found out about it… well, Usagi didn't want to think about that.

She was so frustrated. Normally she could score at least a forty. This was a new low, even for her. And it was all thanks to her new… roommate? Sure, let's call her a roommate. If Serena hadn't taken over her body, none of this would have happened. Usagi might have even studied for the test! Okay, that was a big maybe, but still…

_ I heard that._

Great, her roommate speaks. About time. "So what? You can read my mind now too?" Usagi muttered.

_Well, technically your mind was yelling it so loud I'm surprised the people around you didn't hear it, but yes. If you want me to hear your thoughts, you can think them aloud. I have been told it's nice to have someone to confide in._

"Have you now? Well, sorry, but I've been told hearing a voice in your head usually doesn't mean you have a diary that can talk back, but it can a reason to visit an asylum." She grumbled under her breath. It wouldn't do to let the people around her know she was talking to a voice in her head. No, that way lay only straitjackets, bad food, and padded rooms.

_Well, if you'd like, I can show you how to avoid your mother when you get home._

"Okay, how?"

_Use the tree._

"What?" Thank whoever was watching that she was looking at her test paper in her hands, because everyone on that block was staring right at her. Then, realizing her audience, she visibly hunched over her test paper and hurriedly finished her sentence in a way that didn't make her sound crazy. "I didn't think I had got that wrong…"

The crowd seemed to buy it. A girl looking at her paper lost in thought could be normal, right? I mean, right over there was a blue haired girl with her nose in a book, so it's not too farfetched.

_I mean it. Use the tree. It's not like you can't do it. I showed you that we could, didn't I?_

"But you've done that before, and we had our suit on and…"

_Oh, Usagi, there is so much you need to know, and so precious little time to prepare you. Usagi, those robes weren't magic or special. They are traditional garments of the Order of Selene's Shadow, dating back to the beginning of the Silver Millennium. All they have is some lightweight armor hidden in the folds, and enough pouches to carry the things we use in our line of work. They also usually carry some sort of long blade, as well as throwing knives, and another small, concealable fighting knife. But you haven't been taught how to use those, so your robes don't carry them yet.'_

Usagi chewed her lip in frustration. Blades? Like… a sword? She wasn't a fighter, and she didn't want to be hurting anyone…

_I heard that too._ The voice seemed to sigh. _Usagi, we are Assassins. Rose tinting it won't make it any easier to understand. I'm sorry, but you're really the only person Luna and I have come across with the potential to do what needs to be done. Luna has trained many of us, and if she believes you can do this, then you can._

"But that doesn't mean I should become a killer!" She furiously whispered.

_Usagi. Did you pay attention to what Luna said about what happened to the last civilization that the Youma attacked? The Silver Millennium ended in fire and blood. They destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and did it with enough force that it will take centuries of restoration work to even hope that place could sustain life again. I watched people ripped limb from limb to sate a Youma's bloodlust, and saw friends and families torn apart by their acts. I can tell you that if there is anything worth being called a killer over, it's a Youma._

Usagi was shaking, and had started crumpling her test paper into a ball without thinking. The dream she had the night before flashed vividly in her mind, the memories of blood and smell of death filled her.

_How did you… I haven't…_

"It was a nightmare… last night… I saw it… It was only a nightmare." Usagi found her way into the park and near collapsed into a bench. The test was a ball of paper in her hand, poor score completely forgotten.

_That was no nightmare, Usagi. That was a memory. MY memory. That was the night that the Silver Millennium fell. Youma incursions were happening more and more frequently. The Senshi, powerful as they are, could not be everywhere at once. Many of my brothers and sisters died fighting the Youma across the worlds of the Alliance. _

Usagi sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Soon, the question was too much to hold in. "What happened? I don't mean just that night, I mean what really happened? Luna just said that I was going to be a warrior to protect the princess."

_The Terran prince said that he had felt some disturbance on Earth, and had his generals investigate. They were never heard from again. The prince, I cannot recall his name, was pushed out of the Earth, and fled to the moon with the remnants of his army. Then, one by one, the kingdoms of the Silver Alliance fell. _

_Mercury was the first kingdom to die. It was a peaceful planet, and its people were scholars, not fighters. There were few survivors who fled to Venus to warn everyone. The royal families of all the planets had been called away at the time to the Moon to discuss how to deal with the rising threat on Earth. We never even saw it coming. Uranus and Neptune, with their history of defending the system's borders, and Pluto, whose people were a race of Seers, refused the help of the Alliance and made their stand alone. They were the next victims. I know not what happened on Pluto, but Uranus and Neptune were destroyed and their peoples were slain to a man. Senshi Uranus and Senshi Neptune died together, in the final defense of the Fortress of Oberon. Their loss bought the alliance time to marshal their armies; time we desperately needed. _

Pictures flashed through Usagi's mind with the story, almost as if Serena could give her the memories of the event. Burning castles and fields of battle filled her mind's eye. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard about the deaths of millions, and saw in her mind the remnants of old battles.

_On Jupiter, the whole population had signed up for the Army. Every man and woman was ready to fight. But they were warriors by nature. Fighting was in their bones. The Armies of Venus, Mars, and the Moon had joined them on Io, and were preparing for a long siege on Jupiter. Which means we never saw them coming when they invaded Venus._

_We had many of the Order on Venus. Their penchant for political maneuvering fell neatly into our line of work, and Venusians made fairly adept members of the Order. The Sanctuary in the capital city of Deis Aphroa was one of our major training centers. That loss, coupled with the loss of many of our brothers and sisters, hit us hard. Not as hard as the battle for Mars, but hard nonetheless. The Venusians on Io rushed to defend their home world, and the rest of the armies sent a sizable portion of their forces with them._

Usagi's shoulders were shaking as silent tears fell. She could see the city in its ruined splendor in her mind, and the knowledge of how many people died needlessly burned at her. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, she wanted to scream "I can't handle this!" at her new mental roommate.

_It was a feint. The battle for Jupiter began once the Venusians were more than half way home. The Youma wanted us to run to Venus. They knew they had already won there, and were luring us away to weaken the defenses of Jupiter. The fighting there… it was indescribable. This was my not my first time battling Youma, but to see them darken the plains of Io... I had never seen them in such numbers. Metallia seemed to be throwing everything she had against us._

_I could go on to tell you about the Night of the Burning Plains on Phobos, or the massacres on the agricultural moon of Callisto. And you have seen my recollection of the night Lunaria fell. This will happen to Earth if we cannot stop it. I don't know how the Youma are getting through, for Queen Serenity's final strike against them should have sealed them all away, but perhaps the seal is weakening. Youma have begun to slip into our world._

Usagi couldn't speak. She didn't have the words. The images had left, but their imprint in her mind still burned. Flashes of devastation that could be the fate of everything around her, everything she ever cared for.

_I'm not going to force you into this like Luna would. She's a firm believer in the idea that those who can, should. But I prefer volunteers. We have never forced anyone into the Order, and I'm not about to start. We might find someone else who-'_

"I'll do it." She said quietly.

_What? Usagi? Don't answer too quickly. You might regret it. You're going to be fighting. You'll probably have to kill Youma. From what I've seen today, children your age aren't taught to be okay with that sort of thing. Don't go accepting if you're unsure. There's no going back._

Usagi started drying her eyes and lifted her head up. "You just showed me exactly what will happen if these Youma attack us. People will be in danger. My family, my friends, everyone will be in danger. Naru already got attacked. If we weren't there, she might have gotten hurt, or worse! I might not like it. I might be scared out of my mind, but if I can stop those things from hurting the people I care about, then… fine. I'll fight. Just… help me out, okay?"

_That's what I'm here for, Usagi. I've got every technique you'll ever need, with almost a thousand years of experience that you can draw on. You'll be the best the Order has ever seen, I guarantee it.' Usagi could almost feel the warmth of the smile that she imagined her new friend was wearing._

"Oh, um… Luna might have said it, but… what's your name?"

Call me Serena. It's been a while since I've used that name, but it's the only one I remember being mine.'

"Alrighty then! I'm Usagi, but you can call me anything you want except late for dinner!"

Serena chuckled. _Well then, you better hurry on home before I can call you that, too._

"Oh no! I still have to show Mom my test!"

* * *

Usagi was racing home, eager for dinner, and praying that her mother would somehow forget about her test that day. Understandably, she wasn't paying much attention when she raced around the corner and slammed face first into the back of a very green jacket.

The jacket, and the man wearing it, slammed into the pavement along with Usagi. She was mortified, and was just about to begin stammering apologies when she heard the man speak. "A twenty nine? Wow, you really must suck at math… wait, almost half of these aren't even answered. What, did you sleep through the test, or are you just too stupid to figure out the question?"

Livid would be a mild way to describe Usagi's current mood. 'How dare he peek at my test like that!' "That's none of your business! And give that back! Why the nerve of some people…"

"Yes, the nerve of some people, running over their more intelligent passersby! What is this world coming to? And can you get off me meatball head?"

"Meatball head! And just when I thought you… argh! Never mind."

Usagi stormed off in the direction of her house, snarling very unladylike words while Serena laughed in the back of Usagi's mind.

_Hey Usagi, mind turning back and looking at him again?_

"That dirty- Huh? Why?" She paused, and did it anyway.

_Now, close your eyes and clear your mind._

"Where are you going with this?" Usagi grumbled, but did it anyway. It took a while, but soon as all was quiet in her head. Even thoughts of strangling the annoying jerk that was still picking up papers on the ground were silenced.

_Now, open your eyes._

So she did, and she saw the world anew. She gasped, "What is this?"

_This is Eagle Vision, our gift from the Goddess Selene. Any member of the Order is granted Eagle Vision by the Goddess. Seemed to be as good a time as any to try it out. It also calmed you down, didn't it?_

She began to look around in earnest. The world seemed to be faded, as if most of the colors of life were gone. People around her were shadows of their former selves, nothing but dull shapes bustling by in the background. But one thing in particular stood out among the drabness. The man she just ran into was glowing. A blue and gold aura surrounded him, a bright spot of color against the monochrome backdrop. "Serena, why is he glowing?"

_Who's glowing?_ Serena asked, sounding very interested all of a sudden.

"That guy I just ran into."

_What color?_

"Blue? But there's some gold sort of… inside it."

Serena's uproarious laughter caught her completely unawares, and broke her focus. Color returned to the world as her eyes adjusted back to their normal sight. _Blue! Oh Goddess, that's definitely one of your better jokes! He's blue! The jerk is blue! That's almost too good! And gold too! Oh great Selene, this is too much!_

"Fine then, don't tell me. Probably just means he's a jerk." Usagi turned, and at a much slower pace this time, headed towards home.

_Haha! Blue and Gold! What'll be next?_

* * *

As it turned out, getting yelled at by Usagi's mother was next. Having decided not to use the tree, as soon as Usagi stepped into the house, her mother saw her. Serena mentioned that the woman's glare could stop a Youma in its tracks. Usagi, trembling with fear, wholeheartedly agreed. Under the power of the Ikuko-death glare, Usagi holed up in her room and reluctantly pulled out her textbooks. After eating dinner with her family, Usagi was back in her room, decidedly ignoring the studying she was supposed to be doing, when Luna bounded in through the window.

"Why am I the only one terrified jumping in and out of windows?"

Luna leveled a glare that brooked no nonsense. "Usagi, we're going to start your training today."

Usagi let out a groan. "But Luna, I've been so sore all day today. I got yelled at by my mom and insulted by this blue and gold jerk! Can't I just go to bed? I'll be a superhero tomorrow…"

Serena began chuckling at the memory of their encounter that afternoon.

"Well, your body is going to have to adjust to more physical exertion than it's used to. Sore muscles will be the least of your worries soon enough. Well, first things first. Call your robes."

"Um…"

_Just say, "In Nomine Luna."_

Usagi took a deep breath. "In Nomine Luna."

It was as if the air bended itself around her to hide her change from the rest of the world. She stepped into some invisible door way, and seemed to flicker out of existence for several moments. When she stepped out from her refuge against peeping toms, she was in the full battle robes of the Order. With the hood covering her face she asked, "Now what?"

"Now, I think we should start with something easy. The first thing you'll work on is getting used to jumping out of the window."

"You can't be serious! I'm on the second floor! That would hurt, and I could break something!"

_Usagi, it's not whether or not you will jump, it's how you are going to do it. Go over to the window and look out._

Usagi, confused a little by what Serena meant, looks out the window. The tree was really close to the window. Some branches were almost touching, though they'd never hold her weight.

_Now, how do you think you'd jump out this window so you wouldn't hurt yourself?_

Usagi thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I'd try to grab onto the tree branches?"

_That's a very good idea. But what if they don't hold your weight?_

"Um… can I… I don't know. What would I do?"

_You would fall. _Serena sighed. _Usagi, a lot of our basic infiltration abilities stem from the fact that most Assassins train their bodies like gymnasts. You've got to have a good deal of strength and flexibility to do what we do. Also, we plan our movements in advance, to avoid accidents. Soon, you'll be able to tell the best way to a rooftop by glancing at the outside of the building. But it all starts with you trying to jump out of a window._

Usagi stared at the branches, swaying in the wind. "Wait… gymnast… I could swing like a gymnast!"

_You have something?_

Usagi pointed to a particularly thick branch. "Well, if I grabbed that branch right there, and used it like a monkey bar, I could swing from it to another branch, and then climb my way down the tree!"

_Not a bad idea._ Serena sounded proud of her new protégé. _But it's a little slow after the initial swing. You lose too much momentum by stopping and climbing down the tree. When getting down from somewhere, you want to be on the ground as fast as you can without injury._

"So what do you think I should do?"

_Well, your branch swing thought was good, but if your aim wasn't another branch, but the tree trunk itself, then you could slide down the trunk of the tree, guiding your fall, and landing unharmed. Just remember that this doesn't work for a long drop. Well, now that you have the basic idea, shall we try it out?_

"Eeeeehhh!" Usagi wailed. Talking about how she could do it was one thing, but to actually jump out of a second story window was a different thing altogether.

_Usagi, this is part of your training. We have a lot of things we need you to become accustomed to. This is by far the least of those. Don't worry; I'll help you as best I can. But I can't do everything for you. That wouldn't help you. Now, you're going to have to jump out this window. Think of it as being able to sneak out of your house whenever you wanted to._

Well, sneaking out anytime she wanted did sound good. "Alright… let's do this before I think about what I'm doing."

_How did you know what lesson two was already?_

"What?"

_Just jump!_

And go is what Usagi did. With a bit of a running start, she leapt out the window with arms outstretched, and barely caught the branch she was aiming for. It sagged under her weight, but held firm as she used her momentum to swing to the tree trunk. Letting go of her makeshift monkey bar, she used her hands and feet to brace herself against the tree as she slid down.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! That was crazy! How did I do that?"

_Exactly the way we planned it out. Remember, you don't want to just jump out of a window without any way of keeping yourself safe. That would be silly. But trust me, the time will come when you have to jump out of windows, or off buildings, or something like that. So you need to get used to doing it. It's all in the way you look at the world around you. You can see a wall, and I can see a way to the rooftop. You saw a tree, I saw a way out of your window. You'll get used to it. It will be second nature to you soon enough.  
_

Usagi wasn't so sure, but her hesitation couldn't dampen her spirit. Come on, she did just jump out of a second story window without getting hurt, and looked cool while doing it.

_Now, we'll start going around the town by the rooftop. Don't worry, I'll be in control. You'll just ride along and get a feel for how we can move. I can also explain to you about some of the weapons we have. Now, your hidden blade has…_

And with a smile on Usagi's face, the two of them dashed off into the night.

* * *

This training schedule had gone undisturbed for almost a week. Usagi was still getting used to going out every night, climbing, vaulting, and leaping across the city. Every night became easier, as Serena helped her make movements like dodge rolls second nature.

But the going was slow. Many bumps and bruises were the results of failed climbs, and landing on her rear after her fingers slipping was still a common sight. Serena had told Usagi that while the Senshi had some sort of super jumping ability, the Order isn't so lucky, and they would need alternate means of getting across the city quietly.

Usagi's schedule was finally getting settled. Mornings were waking up, rushing out the door and praying she wouldn't be late. Lunch was with Naru and Umino, as always. After lunch was more school. Serena had this annoying habit of yelling for Usagi to wake up when she slept in class. After school she went to the Crown Arcade. Luna said that something felt odd about it, and Usagi liked being around Motoki, the guy who worked the food counter. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember, and she could always count on Motoki. And it didn't hurt that he was a drop dead hottie.

After being at the arcade for a while, she'd go home, maybe do homework, and have dinner. But once the sun went down is when Usagi would start her new training. Jumping out the window every night was starting to be routine, and she didn't even need Serena's help for it anymore. Serena would find a nice deserted rooftop, usually a strip plaza, and show her the forms for fighting with the hidden blade. Those forms emphasized palm strikes with the left hand to give full damage potential to the hidden blade. There was another, more aggressive style that worked with dual hidden blades, but Serena said that Usagi wasn't ready for it.

Routine was badly interrupted, however, when Luna found her charge in training one night, on the rooftop of the Crown Arcade. "Usagi! I've found one of the Dark Kingdom's lackeys!"

Usagi perked up at the mention of the Dark Kingdom."Alright, what do we need to do?"

"There is a new fortune telling store at the shopping district which sprang up almost overnight. I could sense the dark energy from across the street. They are newly set up, so I wouldn't expect much resistance. You can get in, get the Youma, and be out before you can say 'Creed of Selene'."

"A new fortune place? The really gaudy one? I think Naru was talking about that some today. Umino said he was going to check it out after school…"

_It looks like we'll be visiting as well. Hopefully we're not too late for your friend._

Usagi swallowed that idea unpleasantly, fear for her friend visible on her face. "Too late?"

Luna looked at her ward puzzled. "Too late for what?"

"Um… something Serena said."

"Oh. Well, off you go then. We've got a Youma to dust."

* * *

_Just go…_

"But what if I mess up?"

_Then we regroup and try again._

"_But what if someone gets hurt?"_

_Then we help them. We're not here to hurt anyone but the Youma, remember? Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. The Creed even says we won't. _

"_But what if…"_

_You're just stalling now. There are no absolutes in what we're about to do. Just try your best, and we'll make it through._

"But what about the people it's already got?"

_When we defeat the Youma, it's hold over the people it's already drained will be lost, and they'll all pass out for a while from energy exhaustion. It won't hurt them at all. They won't remember a thing when they wake up, and they'll all go home safe._

"But what if I mess up?"

_Oh for the love of the Goddess…_

Serena was a little bit annoyed. She had a right to be. Usagi had been sitting on the rooftop of the fortune house for the past fifteen minutes, "planning her entrance." It didn't matter that there was an open window on the top floor, and the room they would enter had been empty the entire time. Of course it didn't. Usagi was "planning." This translated into Usagi thinking up and getting scared over every possible or impossible, outcome of what she was about to do. Granted it was her first time actually doing something like this, as breaking and entering wasn't something middle school girls normally did. Come to think of it, fighting demons wasn't something middle school girls did either. Combine those facts with the very real fear of the Youma hurting her, and coalesced into a very bad case of the "What ifs."

Serena needed to do something before Usagi completely lost her nerve.

* * *

Usagi blinked, and was assaulted by a familiar sensation of memories arriving after the fact. Serena had taken control, and cartwheeled off the edge of the building, and with her hands on the edge of the roof swung into the empty room.

"Serena! I wasn't ready!"

_Don't yell! You're in an enemy stronghold. Do you want everyone to know where you are?_

Usagi was much quieter when she replied. "No…"

_Good. Now you have a Youma to beat. Let's start searching. Remember, use your eagle vision to find it. If we can sneak up on it, it'll be easy to finish with your hidden blade._

Usagi shuddered visibly. It appeared that she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of using a weapon against… well, anything really. Serena had to admire that part of her. Something so pure shouldn't be sullied with something like this. If only things were different, and Usagi could be the hero she sometimes imagined she was when training. She could be the Senshi of the Moon. Serena had never heard of a Senshi of the Moon, but there was always a first time. Usagi would be good at that, she thought, having the power to stand proudly instead of slink around in the dark.

While Serena was having her internal monologue, Usagi was trying very hard not to make noise as she stalked the halls of the fortune house. She could almost feel the energy in the air, turning her stomach in knots. The apprentice assassin moved cautiously and carefully, checking around corners with a compact mirror, and sticking to the many rugs and away from creaky floorboards. She saw the world through the pitch grey of Eagle Vision, which seemed to brighten the world around her with the lack of color it brought instead of hindering her sight. She descended a floor, and then a second, without any resistance or any sign of her target. Soon enough, she was at the doorway to some kind of basement. Through the door, Usagi could hear a muffled voice.

"You will return to your homes, and tomorrow you will bring at least two more people with you. Understood?"

There was no reply to voice's instructions. Usagi was just about to slip away when the door opened right in front of her, landing her face to face with a dozen or more people with pale faces and blank stares.

There was a moment where everyone just stared. Usagi was shaking, with the natural fight or flight mode starting to pump in adrenaline. The group just stared, waiting for the thing of no consequence to move so they could follow their mistress' orders.

To Usagi's eyes, the world began to glow red. A hooded and cloaked figure began to float over the crowd. She was red. The cloaked floating figure was glowing a sickening red, and Usagi could feel the dark energy of the Youma in that one figure.

Two voices broke the silence.

Serena gave a mental shout. _Get out of there!_

The floating cloak shouted, "Get the intruder!"

And Usagi began to run. The paths that she stalked so cautiously she blazed back through.

_Usagi, smoke bombs, left pouch!_

"Umm… this one?"

_No! Your other left!_

"That was my left!"

_Right pocket then!_

"I found 'em!"

_Chuck it at the ground!_

Usagi turned, and threw her new discovery not at the ground, but at the closest person turned minion, a certain Umino Gurio, and hit him squarely in the stomach. The ball gave a small explosion, throwing the boy back into the rest of the crowd as they are covered in a cloud of smoke. She found her chance to escape in a nearby open window. She slipped out, keeping a grip on the window ledge, and waited for a few tense minutes.

Climbing back up onto the rooftop once everything is quiet was a simple matter. But Usagi's mind was still racing. She'd been seen. The Youma knew she was coming now. Who knew if she could get back in?

A small thud alerted Usagi to another presence, and she spun around to see Tuxedo Mask on the roof with her, glowing a bright blue through her Eagle eyes. He looked down, hearing the commotion and seeing the milling zombie like guards the Youma had commanded. Usagi smiled sheepishly and said the only thing that could sum up everything that she was feeling in a simple sentence.

"Maybe I need more practice at this…"

* * *

Will Usagi and Mamoru work together to defeat the Youma? How will Usagi keep her identity secret? And why hasn't Serena explained what the Eagle Vision colors mean?

Find out Next time on In Nomine Luna, Requiescat in Pace!

And now for a word from our sponsor... I mean author: Me children are starving for some constructive criticism and feedback... please review! I'll love you forever! But seriously, I try to write back to any and all questions or criticism my reviewers have, so if you see something wrong, or there's something I can do better, please tell me!


	4. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

So, I feel bad about doing this, but I really have to. Life is getting in the way, and as I'm slowly working myself back to where I can continue this, I realized that I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I'm writing off the cuff, and will soon probably back myself into a corner and screw up an otherwise good idea.

I'm putting INLRIP on hiatus until I have a definite plan. This shouldn't take too long, and this will probably fix the very slow and sloppy updating schedule I have shown. Honestly, I'm embarrassed about that. A very big thanks to all of you who've read and an even bigger thanks to those who took the time to review; I don't have the words to say how glad I am that you did. I hope that you read other stuff that I put up, and I'll have some drabbles and minor bits in the Sailor Moon-verse for you.

I'm putting up a future scene that I wanted to put into INLRIP entitled Makoto's Moment. Consider it a teaser of things to come. It was something I had planned, but had no idea how I would do it, and it sort of showed me that I needed to do this hiatus. Still, read it, enjoy it, review it if you want.

To answer the unspoken question: Yes, I am continuing this story. I am not giving up on the first (and only, which was pointed out to me) Sailor Moon/Assassin's Creed crossover on this site. I'm just taking the time to make sure I do it right. I like this story too much to not give it the quality I believe it deserves. Till then, I'll just echo what Usagi said.

"Maybe I need more practice at this..."

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for when INLRIP returns!

~Machina Ex Deus


End file.
